


Il panique

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caring, Established Relationship, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hypochondriac Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining, Time Skips
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Richie se blesse au genou et Eddie s’efforce de le rassurer alors qu’il panique. Il finit par l’embrasser au prétexte de lui faire reprendre son calme.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Il panique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pampelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/gifts).



> écrit dans le cadre de l'échange Fandom Obscurs sur le prompt : Richie se blesse au genou et Eddie s’efforce de le rassurer alors qu’il panique. Il finit par l’embrasser au prétexte de lui faire reprendre son calme.
> 
> J'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu évolutif, parce que j'avais peur que le « il l'embrasse pour lui faire recouvrer son calme » soit un peu brutal sans contexte derrière. Je me suis inspirée en partie du livre pour certains éléments mineurs (par exemple, la caractérisation de Hockstetter ou la phobie du SIDA...) qui me semblaient cohérents avec l'adaptation cinématographique.

Le sang coulait en petites rivières sombres sur les étendues pâles du genou de Richie, dévalant lentement sur la peau glabre de sa jambe. Il s'était entaillé en tombant sur un coin de trottoir, et à présent il était assis sur celui-ci, comme pour lui infliger une sorte de vengeance mesquine - "Tu n'es qu'un trottoir, reste à ta place !" - contenant avec difficulté les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux pendant qu'Eddie examinait sa blessure.  
"C'est bon je te dis !", protesta-t-il avec véhémence, en repoussant la main d'Eddie.  
\- Ça saigne ! Il faut nettoyer la plaie, sinon tu risques d'attraper une infection !, siffla son camarade qui, après avoir farfouillé dans sa banane en toile, en avait sorti un spray antiseptique et des lingettes stériles.  
\- Je risque bien pire en niquant ta mère, rétorqua Richie avec un sourire frémissant.  
Ce ne fut pas une surprise quand Eddie lui fouetta le visage avec les lingettes emballées.  
\- Arrête ça tout de suite c'est sérieux !, s'énerva ce dernier. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'elle connaissait une personne, une fois, il s'est cogné très fort dans un coin de table et il a fait un truc qui s'appelle un épanchement de syldavie alors quelques jours après son genou avait triplé de volume et il pouvait plus marcher sans d'atroces douleurs, et à l'hôpital, ils ont dû lui faire une ponction avec une énorme seringue dans l'articulation juste pour le soulager un peu !!  
Richie renifla en clignant des paupières pour chasser les larmes. Il n'avait pas si mal que ça et il était coutumier du fait de tomber, c'était plus de s'humilier devant Eddie qui lui donnait envie de pleurer - ça et la peur du désinfectant qu'Eddie brandissait fièrement dans la main droite comme s'il s'agissait d'un remède contre le cancer.  
\- Pas pour te vexer, Eds, mais je suis quasiment sûr que la Syldavie, c'est un pays dans un album de Tintin.  
\- Tu me traites de menteur ? Parce que tu sais mieux que moi peut-être ?, s'exclama Eddie en rougissant d'embarras, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Et puis je me suis pas cogné à une table, je me suis cogné à Patrick Hockstetter, continua Richie en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il m'allume pas les cheveux avec son briquet.  
Profitant de sa distraction, Eddie aspergea son genou d'antiseptique d'un geste rapide et sûr.  
\- AHOU !, s'écria Richie en se protégeant le genou.  
\- Arrête de toucher, tu vas mettre des bactéries dans la plaie !, vociféra Eddie en lui attrapant les poignets.  
Ils se bousculèrent un peu, Richie cherchant à se dégager tandis qu'Eddie poussait pour l'immobiliser. Ils roulèrent par terre, Richie sous Eddie et ce dernier le fusilla du regard, haletant :  
\- T'es vraiment une chochotte ! Laisse-moi faire et ferme-la, gronda Eddie à moitié à califourchon sur lui, en le maintenant plaqué au sol, les mains sur ses bras.  
Les pupilles de Richie s'élargirent sous le coup de l'émotion et il rougit à son tour, par grosses taches sur son cou ses pommettes, trop troublé par leur position pour rétorquer. Eddie en tira la conclusion qu'il avait fait valoir son meilleur argument; il le lâcha donc et ils se rassirent sur le trottoir comme si de rien n'était, puis, après une courte hésitation, Eddie frotta doucement l'écorchure du genou de Richie pour retirer les petites saletés engluées dans le sang, ce dernier se laissant faire sans plus rechigner.  
\- Je le déteste, marmonna Eddie.  
\- Qui ça ?, demanda Richie en retenant une grimace lorsqu'Eddie remit un peu de désinfectant sur la peau écorchée.  
\- Patrick Hockstetter, répondit Eddie en se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. J'ai entendu des filles dire que...  
Richie déglutit. Il savait ce que les filles disaient de Patrick Hockstetter et de ses mains baladeuses.  
Il savait aussi qu'il en avait peur parce que quand Patrick le traitait de pédale, il y avait toujours dans la façon dont il le disait quelque chose de jovial - ce n'était ni de la colère, ni du dégoût, des réactions auxquelles Richie était habitué de la part des autres membres de la bande à Bowers. Il avait remarqué aussi comment parfois Patrick le suivait du regard dans le couloir alors que personne d'autres ne faisait attention à lui.  
Peut-être qu'il se faisait des films. Mais il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
Brutalement tiré de ses pensées, Richie reporta son regard sur Eddie qui le fixait gravement.  
\- Rien. Je pensais juste à ta mère.  
\- Tu sens ton genou qui enfle ?, le coupa Eddie, le ton anxieux.  
L'expression de son visage était légèrement crispée, avec ces deux traits droits qui descendaient jusqu'à ses lèvres quand il les étirait trop fort trop longuement. En le regardant assez longtemps, Richie pouvait presque deviner les endroits où il aurait des rides plus tard.  
Toutefois il s'efforçait toujours de ne pas contempler Eddie trop longtemps, afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de la bizarrerie de son attitude.  
\- Pas la peine d'avoir l'air si inquiet, souffla-t-il. C'est qu'une égratignure tu sais ?  
\- C'est une égratignure jusqu'à ce que tes tissus se nécrosent et qu'on doive t'amputer !, répliqua aussitôt Eddie en imitant le mouvement d'un hachoir avec sa main.  
Richie pouffa de rire.  
\- Doctor K, sauvez ma jambe, _por favor_ !!, lança-t-il en étendant ses trop longues jambes devant lui.  
\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, marmonna Eddie, le ton stressé, tandis qu'il replaçait antiseptique et lingettes à leur place. Mais t'es pas un patient très coopératif !  
Ses petits doigts n'arrêtaient pas de farfouiller habilement entre les boîtes de comprimés et les mini tubes de crème soigneusement rangés dans les compartiments de sa banane. C'était intéressant d'observer comment il parvenait à tout trier facilement, et Richie trouvait ce ballet terriblement gracieux.  
\- Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai pas eu mon bisou qui guérit !, susurra-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, dissimulant ses attentes dans le ton taquin de sa voix.  
Les yeux plissés, Eddie fit la moue, un pli de dégoût au coin des lèvres. Richie n'était pas surpris plus que ça par la réaction, pourtant ça lui serrait un peu le cœur.  
\- Pas question que je mette mes lèvres là, ça va pas la tête ? C'est dégueulasse, ya du sang, je vais avoir du sang sur la bouche, c'est DÉGUEULASSE Richie ! T'as jamais entendu parler du SIDA ?, le morigéna vivement Eddie en agitant ses mains devant lui comme des papillons affolés. Je dis pas que t'as le SIDA, mais comment on sait si tu l'as pas attrapé en te vautrant par terre, hein ? Et si quelqu'un qui a le SIDA a craché pile à l'endroit où tu es tombé et que ton genou...  
Richie cessa d'écouter pour le dévisager avec résignation. C'était difficile de ne pas laisser glisser son comportement en fonction de son attirance. Un seul regard sur Eddie faisait hurler une sirène dans sa tête, avec son petit nez, ses taches de son, ses cheveux soyeux bien coiffés, sombres et luisants, ses bras maigres, sa voix aux accents stridents et frénétiques, ses grimaces, sa gestuelle bizarre et expressive...  
\- Tu m'écoutes duschnock ?, déclara Eddie en lui passant la main devant les yeux.  
Pendant un bref instant qui dura tout de même une minute entière, Richie resta figé, retenant à grand peine son désir de se pencher sur Eddie pour tenter d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. C'était presque magique comment parfois, un simple regard suffisait pour chasser toutes les pensées tonitruantes de sous son crâne - Patrick Hockstetter et les menaces de son briquet, les douleurs de croissance qu'il ressentait continuellement le soir, l'humiliation de se faire traiter de pédale devant Eddie et de pleurer pour une croûte au genou, pour une frayeur de plus et pour la honte d'être lui-même, tout simplement. Mais un regard, et tout cela disparaissait, avec seulement cette certitude qu'Eddie était la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu, et qu'il souhaitait le garder auprès de lui pour la vie, même s'il ne devait rien savoir de ses sentiments.  
Pourtant, il y avait des moments où il désirait plus. Où son instinct parlait pour lui, le faisant prier pour que ce soit réciproque, pour qu'Eddie le veuille aussi; et lorsqu'il était ainsi, à s'occuper de lui en dépit de ses phobies, à s'inquiéter pour lui, il était submergé par l'affection qu'il ressentait.  
Il voulait tellement le toucher, le caresser et l'embrasser que ça faisait presque aussi mal que les crampes qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Il plongeait dans les yeux sombres d'Eddie qui s'écarquillaient, et il voulait juste qu'Eddie sache combien il l'adorait, combien il était reconnaissant d'être son ami et de pouvoir le côtoyer tous les jours sans contraintes.  
Puis la brèche dans le temps se referma et il sourit largement pour empêcher ses lèvres de faire autre chose de plus vaillant.  
\- Trop trop trop mignon !!!, proclama-t-il en pinçant la joue d'Eddie.  
A son grand plaisir, le visage de ce dernier grimpa d'une teinte et il le repoussa en se relevant.  
\- Trouduc !  
\- Toujours pour toi, _mi amor_ !, répondit Richie en l'imitant, se désintéressant complètement de sa douleur au genou.  
\- Ah ! J'ai failli oublier !, fit aussitôt Eddie en rouvrant la poche de sa banane.  
Il en sortit un pansement qu'il décolla, puis il s'accroupit et positionna le petit bandage sur la blessure.  
\- Voilà !!  
Le cœur de Richie fit un triple looping dans sa poitrine avant de s'écraser lourdement sur son estomac. Il reprit son accent espagnol le plus maladroit :  
\- _Mille grazie, signor_ !  
\- C'est de l'italien !  
\- Quoi, tu parles italien toi ? Depuis quand ? Je savais pas que tu étais doué...en langues, se moqua Richie en agitant léchant la joue d'Eddie qui couina délicieusement en s'essuyant avec une fébrilité feinte - parce qu'à force de subir ce genre d'attaque visqueuse, il y était devenu presque insensible, ce qui rendait Richie un tout petit peu fier de lui.  
\- Beurk ! La ferme Tozier ! Je rentre.  
\- Chez ta mère ? Je peux venir ?  
Eddie leva les yeux au ciel, sans se retourner tandis qu'il récupérait son vélo. Mais ce que cela voulait dire, c'était qu'il n'osait pas dire oui, et Richie le savait.  
Il lui entoura les épaules d'un bras.  
\- Ta mère me manque tellement. Elle au moins elle me fera un bisou, dit-il en imitant des bruits de baisers contre son oreille.  
\- Compte dessus !, grogna Eddie en souriant malgré lui.  
Et ils poursuivirent leur route, le bobo vite oublié.  
  


**30 ans plus tard**

  
  
C'était arrivé exactement de la façon dont Eddie l'avait prévu. Il avait prévenu, pourtant, il avait dit à Richie de ne pas s'y risquer, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroître la volonté de celui-ci d'essayer.  
Ce foutu esprit de contradiction. Donc Richie avait emprunté le skateboard d'un des gamins et tenté de faire une rampe.  
Il s'était cogné la tête à celle-ci puis il avait dégringolé les escaliers comme un sac de patates. Eddie eut brièvement l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Puis il s'était précipité en hurlant comme une alarme incendie.  
\- RICHIE ! RICHIE !!!  
Heureusement, l'interpellé était encore vivant et conscient. Il se redressa légèrement et Eddie lui cria dessus immédiatement en lui appuyant sur les épaules pour le maintenir au sol.  
\- RESTE ALLONGÉ J'APPELLE UNE AMBULANCE ! Oh mon dieu ! NE BOUGE PAS ! Attends, position latérale de sécurité...c'est comment déjà ? Bordel où est mon téléphone ?  
Un des adolescents récupéra la planche et regarda Eddie d'un air blasé :  
\- Il est juste tombé.  
\- Il est juste tombé ??, s'égosilla Eddie en écarquillant les yeux. Est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes meurent chaque année des conséquences d'une chute ? Et est-ce que tu sais qu'à partir de 40 ans les probabilités de fractures augmentent de 21% ??  
\- C'est bon Eds, n'en fais pas tout un plat, déclara Richie en se redressant à nouveau, la main sur le crâne.  
\- Tu as peut-être un traumatisme aux cervicales ! Ou une commotion cérébrale !  
\- Tu viens d'admettre que j'avais un cerveau !, le taquina Richie.  
Mais Eddie ne releva pas la blague, trop occupé qu'il était à palper la nuque et le crâne de Richie.  
\- Oh Docteur K, comme vous êtes entreprenant !, fit Richie en imitant une voix féminine.  
\- Tu as mal quand j'appuie là ? Et là ?  
Avec un soupir, Richie lui prit les mains.  
\- Eddie, mon Spagheddie, je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter.  
\- Tu es totalement inconscient !, vociféra Eddie. Tu aurais pu te tuer ! Et puis pourquoi tu montes sur un skate à ton âge ?  
\- Pour la même raison que je fais tout ce que je fais : pour réussir à t'impressionner, répondit Richie avec un sourire.  
Mais contrairement à ses attentes, Eddie ne sourit pas en retour. Au lieu de ça, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, brillants sous ses sourcils froncés.  
\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Je ne veux pas être la cause...si tu te blesses...je ne saurais pas quoi faire putain !  
Désarçonné, Richie referma la bouche pour penser. Il caressa l'intérieur des poignets d'Eddie avec ses pouces.  
\- Eds, Eds...c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
\- Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien !, siffla Eddie en plissant les yeux de colère, les larmes menaçant pourtant toujours de couler. Tu fais l'andouille, mais après, c'est qui qui paye les pots cassés ?  
\- Je te trouve injuste, le coupa Richie en se redressant tandis qu'Eddie lui retirait ses poignets. Je t'ai pas attendu pour faire des conneries.  
\- JE SAIS !, vitupéra Eddie au comble de la frustration. C'est juste que...j'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter et tu...tu fais tout pour ! Tu t'en fiches !  
Il se releva prestement et Richie en fit de même, tout en grimaçant de douleur, la main sur le creux des reins. Aussitôt Eddie était à nouveau sur lui.  
\- Tu devrais rester assis !  
\- Je ne vais pas rester assis pendant que tu m'engueules, rétorqua Richie, le ton relativement léger en dépit de la dispute.  
Ce qui mettait d'autant plus les nerfs d'Eddie à rude épreuve.  
\- Je ne t'engueule pas, je...je...je suis juste...  
Incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il asséna de vigoureux tourniquets des mains dans les airs, la vision de plus en plus floue et la respiration de plus en plus courte. Ses gestes se firent plus saccadés et il recula, sur la défensive.  
L'expression presque joviale arborée par Richie se chiffonna comme du papier journal, disparaissant comme un masque que l'on retire. Il avança vers lui, le prenant par les épaules.  
\- Eddie, Eddie, c'est rien. Je vais bien, je t'assure.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça !, crachota Eddie entre deux inspirations rauques. Je voudrais seulement que tu écoutes...quand je te dis de prendre soin de toi. Tu...tu as déjà failli mourir une fois, ça te suffit pas ?  
Le visage de Richie s'assombrit.  
\- Tu as eu un flashback ?  
\- Non !, hoqueta Eddie en tentant de ravaler ses sanglots. J'ai juste...putain Richie, j'ai pas besoin de le dire, si ?  
Le cœur serré, Richie rapprocha doucement son visage du sien.  
\- Je suppose que non, chuchota-t-il. Désolé.  
Avant qu'Eddie ait pu comprendre pourquoi il s'excusait, Richie l'embrassa, les mains de chaque côté de son visage.  
Eddie écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, avant de se laisser lentement fondre, la panique refluant enfin à mesure que les sensations venaient faire taire le bourdonnement de ses anxiétés.  
\- Je t'aime, bougonna-t-il entre deux baisers. C'est normal d'avoir peur pour ceux qu'on aime.  
\- Je ferais plus attention, promis, susurra Richie en appliquant un bisou bruyant sur sa bouche.  
Il tentait de garder un ton nonchalant, mais ses joues écarlates ne trompaient personne. Son cœur tambourinait si fort qu'il craignait presque qu'Eddie ne le sente à travers les différentes épaisseurs de tissus sur sa poitrine.  
\- Pas pour moi, grogna Eddie, légèrement boudeur. Fais-le pour toi. Parce que tu es une bonne personne Richie. Tu mérites de prendre soin de toi.  
Alors Richie s'écarta en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ta psy te fait payer combien pour te sortir ce genre de truc ?  
Aussitôt, Eddie reprit contenance et renifla avant de sortir un paquet de mouchoirs jetables de sa banane.  
\- 160 dollars, et grâce à elle j'ai arrêté la moitié de mes médicaments. On devrait TOUS voir un psy après ce qu'on a vécu, surtout toi, tu as toujours été le plus niqué de la tête.  
\- Mais pas autant que la chatte à ta mère !, rétorqua Richie avec un large sourire.  
La banane d'Eddie lui arriva en pleine figure.  
  



End file.
